narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rune Saga
Rune Saga (ルーンサガ, Rūn Saga) is a movie created by users Outlandish and Kaiser. It follows Kaname Soga's journey to the mysterious Land of Runes. The Coveted Princess Darkness crawled over the country that was known as the Land of Runes. A cloaked being, wrapped in wickedness, flew over the kingdom of Yōike's buildings. The citizens were in awe at the magnificent display of power the being radiated. Three elderly men emerged from the crowds, but one stepped forward from the other two. "Did you forget your banishment!?" he yelled towards the floating man. The cloaked man smirked in response to the kingly elder. "I didn't forget. I simply came back to exact my revenge on you.." He pulled back his hood to reveal his facial features. Dark hair and sinister golden eyes stared into the souls of the three men. "This land is mine, father!" Suddenly, lightning bolts fell from the sky at incredible speeds, striking the kingdom structures. They began to crumble and fall apart, causing the people to scream in panic. They were very aware of the identity of the man: Anzenno, banished prince of the kingdom. "Rokisuke. It seems the time has finally come. Me and Fōku will hold him off. You must protect Princess Vara." the second king spoke. Rokisuke didn't want to leave them to handle his problem, but he eventually agreed. From the window of the highest castle, Vara, princess of Yōike, watched in fear. Her attendants made sure to guard her. Her father then burst into the room. "Vara! come here now!" he demanded. She ran into her father's arms. "Father, what's happening? who is that man?" she questioned with concern. He did not enlighten her with all the details. "Don't worry. I'll protect you with all of my soul. I have to give you this." He then revealed a unique marking on the palm of his hand. "This is the Hell Rune. You must not let that man find you. This rune is extremely powerful. In due time, a man will appear and guide you. Trust him." Rokisuke explained. Vara's eyes were becoming teary. The king's hands glowed green and he pressed his palm onto his daughter. The process weakened him greatly. "Now run, my child. I have blessed you with a cloak to mask your presence as well. You must flee." he instructed her. She listened to her father well and escaped the castle with her attendants. However, the attendants and her father were cornered by Anzenno. In the palms of his hand were the other two runes: Heaven and Earth. He mercilessly slaughtered the attendants and eventually ended Rokisuke's life. Vara, grief-stricken, still followed her father's instructions and ventured out into the destroyed kingdom. She would eventually head into the grasslands in an attempt to escape her powerful half-brother. ---- Two Years Later The land was very quiet, vegetation appeared sickly, and the wildlife as well. A woman, draped to conceal her appearance, roamed the land, helping various stragglers she found from the kingdom.